The Trasatlantic
by Miss Snooze
Summary: Oneshot “No!” she halfshouted “How is it that a girl can’t just get to sit on a plane, and be left alone? You know, it doesn’t mean that she wants to be picked up! Because if that was the only opportunity people had to score, no one would be having a lot


Diclaimer:I don't own them...

A/U: I am aware that I've promised to update on my other story, and then instead Isubmit this, but I've been writing on it for a while... I wanted to try writing smut, so let me know how it went...

Purity of Heart Is to Will One Thing

****

The Transatlantic

By

Coffeemilkshake

Nothing was going as planned, her holiday had been spoiled, and now she was minutes away from missing her flight. She pushed her sunglasses back into her hair, as she kept fumbling through her bag for her boarding pass. She finally found it, just as she was on the verge of giving up, and the annoyed looking flight attendant let her on the plane. She was tired. Not that weird, since this was going to be her second flight in less than 24 hours. And now that she thought about it, she must have had less than 3 hours of sleep during the same time. Another flight attendant showed her to her seat, which was luckily first class, and had a lot of delicious legroom. As always the first thing she did was unpacking her laptop, and started to write on her article, but she couldn't concentrate. She pushed her flat, brown leather flip flops of her feet, and enjoyed the feeling of the rug between her toes.

She sat back and relaxed, thinking about her terrible holiday. It had been a really crappy week. She fingered with her engagement ring, and drifted of into thought. She had been engaged to David for a year, and now it was probably over. They had been in Italy for their holiday when she got an emergency call from her editor, who more or less begged her to go to Egypt to cover a terror-attack. David had been less than pleased, and it had started a huge fight between them. It had ended with him saying that he was glad they were getting married soon, so she would stop her ridiculous work. For a minute or two she hadn't been able to answer him, and he had used that opportunity to tell her they were through if she went. That statement had made her go straight to their room, and pack her bags. No one was going to give her an ultimatum like that. Thinking about it now, she couldn't help but wonder if getting engaged to him in the first place hadn't been a horrible mistake. Initially she had thought that she would go back to Italy when she was done, but then she decided to punish him. It wasn't like the holiday wasn't already ruined. Angrily she took of the ring and dumped it in her bag, she hoped it would disappear down there, and make the last two years with David vanish with it.

* * *

He had been late for the flight, but the good thing about knowing people in high places was that stuff like that could be taken care of. A porn star-looking, blonde stewardess pointed him to his seat, which gave him time enough to study the woman in the seat next to his. He liked doing that, study people, and it was always nice to know something about people you had to spend a transatlantic-flight with. She was pretty, a slender brunette wearing a caftan-inspired, white dress, that looked slightly see-through from where he was standing and was buttoned almost all the way down to her navel. She seemed to be deep in thought. Something about her was familiar, but he couldn't quite place her. Nevertheless she was certainly easy on the eyes, and that was always a plus. He confidently walked down towards his seat, and slipped into it.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" he said to her, and removed his sunglasses.

He rarely did that in broad daylight, and the sun shining through the window made him squint his eyes. It also made him realise that he still had a hang-over.

She was still sitting there, in her own thoughts, when a man sat down in the seat next to her.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" he said, and the words made her sigh.

Not one of these again, she thought without looking at him. This was a familiar setting, men seemed to find transatlantic-fights a perfect setting for picking up women, she had been on the receiving end of several attempts so far. _His voice sounded familiar though, but when had she ever met an Australian in her life? _

she thought without looking at him. This was a familiar setting, men seemed to find transatlantic-fights a perfect setting for picking up women, she had been on the receiving end of several attempts so far. 

"I don't think so." she said, and buckled her seat belt, as the flight attendant had just informed them to do. The Australian did the same, while he still looked at her.

"I'm sure I do," he said.

He was still staring at her intensely as if that would make him remember her.

"You are not a model, are you?"

Now that was just too low, ridiculous even. As many times as she had tried this, no one had ever stooped this low.

"No!" she half-shouted "How is it that a girl can't just get to sit on a plane, and be left alone? You know, it doesn't mean that she wants to be picked up! Because if that was the only opportunity people had to score, no one would be having a lot of sex, it would simply be to expensive to take a transatlantic-flight every time you felt like humping someone!"

* * *

She finally raised her head and looked at him. He had dark hair and beautiful light green eyes, that had a mischievous look to them. And that suddenly sparked something in her memory.

As she looked at him, he suddenly recognised her. Those gorgeous, hunting, sapphire eyes weren't something one could forget. They had hunted him through most of his adult life, and had set the standards by which he judged all other girls. All he had remembered about her was those eyes, and the nickname that Logan had so fondly given her.

"Ace!" he smiled as he saw the surprise in her eyes.

"Finn, so it was you."

"Which other gorgeous Aussies do you know?"

"Funny!" she said sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I know a least one, and he always jump with joy, when I visit him at the zoo."

He remembered how she had annihilated him in every bantering-session they had ever had, and smiled. She hadn't changed much in the 7 years he hadn't seen her, and he was certainly not going to let her get angry enough not to talk to him the rest of the flight.

"Okay, sorry. I'll be serious now." he grinned, and she seemed to defrost a bit.

"No, I'm sorry. I just had a lousy week, and was surprised to see you, and… sorry…"

"It's okay, kitten. I'll live."

She smiled at him when he used his old pet-name for her, it was a log time since someone had spoken to her like that, affectionately. Even David didn't speak to her like that. He didn't like to use pet-names, he actually called her Lorelai till he realised that she simply didn't and absolutely wouldn't react to it.

"Of all the places we could meet." she said, not really knowing what else to say.

"I'm not surprised," he simply said "you became a journalist right? And being a photographer, I would be were the news are too right? Well, at least when I'm not out shooting models."

"A photographer? I never imagined." she smiled at him "I thought of something more like bartender maybe."

"I think now it's my turn to be insulted," he tried to look it but failed miserably. "So, what happened in your life?"

His curiosity even surprised himself, and he caught himself trying to scan over her hands to se if there was a ring on them, but she had them hidden under the table in front of her. He had always found her attractive, and she was even more so now. She had to be 27, but she still looked like she did back then.

"Well, after Logan…"

"Actually, I never really heard what happened with you two…" he interrupted.

"Oh…" she looked surprised "I thought he would have told you."

* * *

He thought back to the day he and Colin had come home from Australia, Logan had been in the airport to pick then up, but it hadn't been the old Logan. He had been silent and difficult to get in touch with, he had told them that his relationship with Rory was over, but that was it. And then after some weeks he suddenly come to them and announced his marriage, they had tried to talk him out of it, without any luck. After that they didn't talk much at all, and when they left Yale they completely lost touch. _How do you tell a person that she ruined somebody's life? That the guy she left was so in love with her, that he has spent every waking hour trying to forget her? _He shook his head, and smiled at her again.

"I think he was hurting to much, and then later on he tried his hardest just to forget about you." 

She was shaking her head in disbelief at his words, not convinced that he was telling the truth, and not wanting to admit that she hurt someone that bad. It wasn't like her. She was always the one taking the stabs, never the one leading the dagger.

"It didn't seen like it took him too long to get over it. He married that Parker-girl 3 months after I left him, I saw it in the society-pages in the Hartford Gazette, and so did my grandparents… God, it was embarrassing, like he never had feelings for me at all."

Finn shook his head, feeling that a subject change might be in order. She didn't seem to keen on speaking about Logan.

"Never mind, forget I asked!" he gave her one of his unconcerned grins "What happened afterwards. You quit school right? And then what?"

His smile had always been able to relax her, it never seemed to matter to him that she wasn't a complete angel. She suddenly remembered that he was the only one in college she ever told about wrecking Dean's marriage, and all he said was that everybody does something in the course of their lives the aren't to proud of. The distant memory made her smile.

"At that point my community service was over, and I had nothing to do all day, so I applied to a writers course in New York. My grandparents wasn't to hooked on the idea, but finally agreed to pay for it when I got in and the professor send a long, very laudatory letter to them, really praising the essay I send him."

"You always got a lot of that didn't you!" he grinned.

She smiled, and smacked him on the arm before continuing her story. It almost felt like old times.

"I spend 9 months in New York, before I realised that what Logan's dad had said to me wasn't true. And then I went to Berkeley. Going back to Yale seemed wrong, and Berkeley had really good programme."

"And you finished?"

"Yeah, and now I write for The Times, like I always wanted."

"And now it really gets interesting," he had his mischievous smirk plastered on his face "How about your love-life?"

"How I always love to venture into these parts of the conversation," she deadpanned and frowned at him "First there was the apprising professor."

He looked very surprised. And she felt like she had to defend herself.

"You of all people should know that I'm not as spotless as I seem."

"I know, but it still surprises Me." he said "You aren't the type to date a professor."

"He was only 32, so it wasn't that bad." she was still defending herself, but she was able to see the irony. She had been really outraged by Paris' relationship with a professor their first year at Yale. "Anyway, after him there wasn't really anyone special until I met David, but I think that's over now too."

That spiked his curiosity, _she was with someone, but she figured it was over?_

"Why?" he had to hold back the joy in his voice.

"We're engaged… were… I dunno. We were on holiday in Italy when my editor called me about this job, and David got really mad, he said that if I took the job, he wouldn't be there when I got back. And when I realised that he expected me to quit working when we got married, I just packed my bags and left without speaking to him. So I guess that's pretty much over."

"I'm sorry." he said, but he didn't really mean it. Seeing her again had sparked something in him, he had always considered her to be the perfect woman, but now she was scarred and bruised like a normal person, and it made her even more interesting. Her voice rang through his ears and pierced his thoughts.

"Its okay. I was beginning to wonder if I shouldn't have left ages ago, I think it was wrong of me to get engaged to him." she smiled with a tired look.

* * *

They sat quiet for a while, each thinking of someone. Then she shook her head, as if trying to shake off the experience.

"I told you mine, now you tell me yours!" she exclaimed.

He looked down at his hands, trying to find an escape pod, and then he sent her a mesmerizing smile.

"I'll just get us something to drink first," he got up from his seat, and looked back at her "Champagne okay?"

She nodded. She normally didn't drink much, but she felt giddy. _Who would have thought that she would meet Finn in some plane?_ She smirked at the memory of his performance at the Yale alumni party, so many years ago. His parody of Passion of the Christ´ had vividly lived on in her memory, even after she forgot the names of the other guys she met at the party. Her smile widened as she saw him coming back. He obviously still had some of his college ways, because instead of holding two filled champagne glasses, he had a whole bottle of champagne with him. He sat back down next to her, and pulled two glasses from the pockets in his long, khaki shorts. He filled them up and gave her one. They clinked them and he muttered.

"To the seven deadly sins." his voice was barely audible.

"That sounds a bit scary." she looked at him sideways, with a surprised look.

"Well I didn't mean to scare you, but I still salute them," they both lifted their glasses and drank.

"So why the grim toast," she asked after a minute of silence.

"Life is grim isn't it?" he asked clearly rhetorical. He lifted his glass again and drained it.

There was a minute of silence between them, and she noticed a cynical glint in his eyes that hadn't been there when they were at school. He had fine lines around his eyes, and without the smile on his face he looked older than his 29. Yet despise of the aging he looked better than ever, he had an aura of knowledge surrounding him.

"I graduated from Yale," he looked at her again, the smile back on his face "Yes I know, it was a shock to many people."

She realised that she had a surprised look on her face, and shot him an apologetic look.

"I had no idea what to do, until I met Alex. She had control of everything, and she was always very calm and collected. She was the only girl, besides from you, who was never interested in having a relationship with me… Or rather my money. She helped me get this job and control of my life, and in the process I fell for her, but sadly enough she only considered me to be like the baby brother she never had. It was like that for a long time, I did anything I could to make her notice me as more, but nothing. She just kept on dating, she even had a couple of relationships, and those periods almost felt like they were going to kill me. I never mustered up the courage to tell her that I loved her, and one day it was too late. Her dad called me early one morning, she had been on her way to visit them, but never turned up. Her car had been found on the side of the road, smashed into a tree. They said that she had died immediately, but it wasn't much comfort to Me." he seemed to loose himself in the memory for a while, and she didn't want to disturb him. After a couple of minutes he shook his head and sighed.

"I took a week of, and got loaded. I cried. And after that I went back to my college ways." he smiled "There was never anyone else in my life that could live up to the two women in my life."

"Two?" she said, her voice filled with surprise. She never thought that there had been a woman in his life before, or during college.

"Yes, you were the other."

Her head shot up from where she had been looking at her hands, and a surprised look spread on her face. _He couldn't have been? No, he went for redheads, not too bright girls. He wouldn't have been interested in her._ She watched as amusement widened his smile, and he gave a soft chuckle.

"No, Kitten," he laughed "I wasn't in love with you, but I did idealise you. I thought you were the perfect woman. You were smart, snappy and gorgeous, but you just weren't for me. Do you understand?"

She nodded, she had felt like that with Logan, in some ways. But after the boat incident, and her being in community service, she had realized that he wasn't for her. He had made her work for too hard for their relationship, and it had made her do things she wasn't at all proud of.

* * *

She was far away in thought, and he refilled their glasses. Now he had a chance to look at her without being caught, and he was thankful for that. She had changed next to nothing over the last 7 years, she still looked 21 accept from the amount of fine lines around her eyes. And as she lifted her champagne glass and drank half, he noticed that her drinking habits had changed some too. She looked more confident than she had in college, and she had adapted a bohemian style that looked great on her. She had a braided leather belt hanging on her hips, and she wore chandelier-earrings with an Egyptian look to them, and two long wooden bead necklaces. She had pushed of her flip flops, and the sight of her toes buried deep in the carpet almost made him laugh. It was funny how people could look all grown up, and then one little thing could ruin the illusion. His grin was almost inaudible, but she still heard it. She looked at him.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing," his voice still shook from laughter "I just remembered the day on the police station, do you remember? When your mum came to pick you up?"

She nodded. It wasn't exactly an easy situation to forget, especially since her mum still had her mug shot hanging on the fridge. But at least now it was almost covered in children pictures and drawings, all made by or depicting her two siblings, Lorelai and Luke's two twin girls. She remembered the situation well, and the thought of Colin and Finn's way of saluting her mum made her smile too.

"I think that's were it changed," Finn said in a knowing voice.

"What?"

"Your smile," he looked dead serious "It became forced, and I hated Logan for making it that way."

She looked at him, again amazed at his observations, and as she met his deep green eyes, she suddenly felt an urge to hold him. To wrap her arms around him and be held, and those thoughts awoke something in her. A desire that had been slumbering, feelings that had been withheld during her relationship with David, because he felt they weren't apropriate. She tried to shut them down, tried to make no note of them, but they were overwhelming.

"I was sad," she almost snapped at him "and now I'm tired, I'm sorry but I have to rest."

She half turned her back at him and shut her eyes, pretending to sleep, but she sat there awake for quite a while before she dozed of. She had an eerie feeling that he knew, but he didn't seem willing to expose her, or maybe he just didn't care. Finally as she drifted of to sleep, she heard a whisper close to her ear.

"You still are perfect to Me."

He didn't understand her sudden coolness, but he knew that it might not have been all bad. He had seen a hint of desire in her eyes just before she snapped at him, and the knowledge that she wanted him made him sit back in his seat with a smug smile on his face. He knew that she wasn't sleeping, and he enjoyed her squirming in her seat next to him. As he sensed her drifting of to sleep he leaned in and whispered in her ear, wanting to catch her in the limbo between sleep and awake.

* * *

She woke up as he got up from his seat. It had gotten dark outside, and her guess was that she had been out for three hours. He tried to get up without awakening her, but as she shifted in her seat he knew she was awake.

"Where are you going?"

He smirked, and turned his head to catch her eye.

"Don't worry Kitten, we're 10.000 feet over the ocean, I won't be able to run off anywhere. But if you're that worried, you can always join me in the bathroom?"

She frowned at him and bend over to find a magazine in her bag, she could still feel his eyes on her, and a slight rosy colour started to spread over her cheeks. _Not fair,_ she thought to herself, _I haven't blushed for years, and then now it happens?_

"Okay, suit yourself," he said as she refused to lift her head "but the offer still stands."

He started to walk down the aisle, and as she felt safe again she looked up. Even from behind he looked great, not that any man with a good one doesn't. His khakis and the white, Egyptian-inspired tunic looked great on him and there was never a doubt in her mind that he knew, hell, even wore it because he knew. As if he could feel her eyes on him, he looked over his shoulder and smirked at her. _He had just caught her checking out his ass, how embarrassing._ As he vanished out of sight, she thought his words over again.

Should she go after him? She really wanted to, but it was so out of character for her to do something like that.

Finn entered the toilet with a big smirk on his face. He didn't expect her to follow him, but he hoped she would. He had always thought she was beautiful, but the sparks he felt now was amazing. He was sure she wanted him, at least he wanted her. He could feel himself get hard as he thought of the white dress, that really was slightly see-through, and her soft, rosy breasts that he had a small glint of. He was getting more and more exited just sitting next to her, and he really needed relief. He rubbed the front of his khakis, and tried to suppress his desire to start whacking off, but it was too strong. He started to open his pants, and let a hand run down his shaft. Then he heard the door open behind him, and saw her reflected in the mirror.

* * *

"Fuck this," she quietly mumbled as she left her seat and walked towards the toilet. It had been a long time since a man had made her act so insecure, and it really annoyed her. Since the fling with the professor sex had been a complete natural thing for her, and now he suddenly took her back to her collage-self, with all her insecurities and inhibitions. She wanted to have sex with him, and she wasn't about to let him make her act all virginal. She grabbed the door handle and was more or less expecting the door to be closed, but it slowly opened, and she slid in and closed it after herself. When she looked up she caught his eyes in the mirror, and saw him send her a surprised mildly embarrassed look. She took a fast overlook on the situation, and saw his hand on his member. He didn't exately look to proud of the situation.

"Hi," she mumbled and slid her arms around him from behind, while she was trying not to take to much notice of the fact that she just caught him whacking of.

"Hi Kitten," he looked relieved by her touch "I didn't expect you'd come."

She just smiled at him in the mirror and allowed her hand to snake down towards his crouch. He just looked more and more surprised, but as her hand reached it's destination he willingly removed his own. She closed her fingers around him, and felt the softness of his skin, that was in sharp contradiction to the hard throbbing that it covered. He was still surprised at her forwardness, but seirtaintly didn't mind her touch, and when she slowly moved her hand up and down he let out a stifled moan. She continued her slow caress until he was in a state where he almost lost his head, and his hand shot down to stop her. He turned in her arms, and caught her in a firm embrace before he crashed his lips down on hers. Their mouthes met, both already open to receive the others tounge, and they passionately struggled for control. During the kiss he got them moved around, and pushed her up against the zink. When he moved his lips from hers for a second, it was easy for him to just lift her up to sit on it, and it made it much easier to get his hands up under her dress. They kissed again, as his hands gently stroked up her thighs, till they reached her lacy panties. He gently rubbed a thumb over the fabric that separated them, and it earned him a moan from her, he could feel her exeitement as a wetness soaking through her panties.

"Oh, God…" she moaned, almost in a whisper.

He broke away from the kiss, and moved his hands up to unbutton her top instead, but it left the skirt pulled up to her panty line. She moaned in dissapointment, but when his decended his mouth on her breasts, it went back to being pleasure. He suckled on every piece of skin, from her neck to her nipples, till she was the one almost loosing her head.

"Come on…" her plea was almost inaudible.

He moved his hands back to her thighs, and again he slowly stroked them upwards, till he reached her panties. He let a finger slip under them in the sides, and a small jerk was enough to rip them. She gave a little start, but as his finger reached her clit, she forgot all about the ripped panties. He gently rubbed it, and he could feel it grow under his touch. He had her panting in one ear, as he reached down and inserted his index finger in her, while never letting his thumb leave her clit. She almost screamed, but he muffled the sound with his free hand. He could feel her contract on his finger, and withdrew it. He didn't want her to come before him, he wanted them to reach the top together.

"Noooo," she sighed when she could no longer feel his finger "I want you…"

He almost lost his head at her panting and moaning, and when he finally slid into her it was almost heavenly relief. They both moaned loudly as he trusted in and out of her, setting a steady pace that slowly lead them up, up, up… When she contracted on him, it was enough to send him over the top, and after another few strokes they both came in an explotion. She screamed out her orgasm, but luckily his hand still covered her mouth.

They just hung there for what felt like hours, staring into each others eyes, trying to catch their breath. She was flustered beyond belief, and his clothes were all disarranged. Finally he moved, and helped her find footing on the floor. They held each other for a long time. Then he spoke in a soft whisper.

"Wow…"

"I know." her response came shortly after.

They withdrew a little, and he was able to look into her eyes, they glittered in a way he had never seen before, and he was more than glad that he had now. He lowered his head and buried it by her neck, where he softly nibbled on her skin.

"How an I ever going to let you go after this?" he said, more to himself than to her.

"Who says you have too?" her voice was soft, and her hand was stroking his hair gently.

Their eyes locked as he looked up. She smiled to him, not just a regular smile, but one of those where everything around one seems to light up. Something inside of him suddenly fell in place, like a piece of a puzzle that had been missing, forgotten by a child under a sofa were it couldn't be reached. He took her back into his arms, and held her. And in that exact moment he felt like the luckiest man alive.


End file.
